Mark XXXVII - Hammerhead
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Deep Sea Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XXXVII |codename = Hammerhead |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Deep Sea Suit |armorcolor = Sea Green With Golden Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Torpedoes Electric Field |composition = Thick and Reinforced Gold-Titanium Plating |capabilities = High-Speed Underwater Travel Water & Extreme Pressure Resistance |specialfeats = Headlights Infrared Scanners Work-lights Hydrogen Converter Pressurized System High Impact Chest Plate Advanced Donning System Sea Green Colored Plates |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark XXXVI - Peacemaker |followed = Mark XXXVIII - Igor }} The Mark XXXVII (Mark 37), also known by its codename as "Hammerhead", is a Deep Sea Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name the "Hammerhead", for being to able to travel undersea and fully submerge itself without its system short circuiting and eventually malfunctioning. It was built for traveling deep underwater and has a thick reinforced armor specially built for the crushing pressure of subaqueous journeys. Armor Design The Mark XXXVII has dark sea green and golden colored plates in it's design. This is the first and only armor to feature sea green in its color scheme, making it fairly unique. It's body armor re-uses and perfects the original design used in the Mark X, having a circular and triangular shape in the chest piece, surrounding the Unibeam. It is equipped with visible and powerful extra repulsors, attached to the sides of the suit, in the abdomen area, that were meant to increase flight speed and power. Armor Capabilities Water Resistance Just like the Mark VI, the Mark XXXVII has the unique ability to travel underwater without allowing water to seep in through the armor. The armor has water resistant plating that blocks the passage of water, and is sealed tightly to fully prevent water from getting into the armor's systems and affecting the person using the armor. Armor Features The armor has various features. They include headlights, a hydrogen converter, an advanced donning system, infrared scanners, and a pressurized system. Infrared Scanners As seen in Iron Man 3, the Mark XXXVII has infrared scanners. It used these scanners when it was targeting the Extremis soldiers. This is the first armor to feature infrared scanners. Donning System The Mark XXXVII, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XXXVII has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark XXXVII has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam powered by the new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Torpedoes Since the armor was built to go on underwater journeys, the Mark XXXVII contains Torpedoes for use when on underwater missions. This is also the first and only armor to be equipped with torpedoes. Electric Field The Mark XXXVII has an Electric Field equipped into it's system. One of it's primary weapons, it uses it only when it is under water being attacked by enemies. Although mentioned, it is unknown where this weapon is located. History Before Iron Man 3 'Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the invasion, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, becoming paranoid and obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and overtime, created several Iron Man Armors, from the Mark VIII to the Mark XXXVI, all built with various designs and purposes. After the Mark XXXVI / Peacemaker's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor with the ability to travel underwater at high speeds, the Mark XXXVII. Completion and Storage After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Hammerhead's completion, Stark proceeded to work on a new type of suit with increased strength and power, and built to lift heavy objects, the Mark XXXVIII / Igor. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' The Mark XXXVII was still stored in the Hall of Armors inside Tony's Malibu Mansion, even after the Mandarin's attack, it was still safe in the Hall of Armors underground extension, wherein Tony kept all the other suits he created inside. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' When Tony and Rhodey head towards the Roxxon Oil Station, Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", which activates all the suits in the Hall of Armors, including the Mark XXXVII. After Tony and Rhodey are surrounded by Extremis Soldiers, a little light in the sky appears, marking the arrival of the Iron Legion'. The Mark XVII is the first to arrive at the scene followed the other suits, and then the Mark XXXVII. It flew next to the Mark XXX. Just after the suits surround the station in the form a large circle, the Mark XXXVII, controlled through J.A.R.V.I.S., follows Tony's orders to "Disable all Extremis Heat signatures with extreme prejudice.", and then it locks it's targets on the Extremis Soldiers, and ensues to eliminate whatever it targeted. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. Hammerhead then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. '"Clean Slate Protocol"' The Mark XXXVII was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 21 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 15th suit to detonate. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 18 hrs, 14 mins, 59 seconds |xp = 200,000 XP |info = }} The Mark XXXVII is one of the armors available for purchase during the first version of the game. It is categorized under the Frost Charge special power section. The Mark XXXVII is the 4th strongest armor with the Frost Charge Special Power and it is also the 13th strongest armor in the game. ---- Photo_(16).jpg|Full widescreen view of the Mark XXXVII. Photo(855).jpg|The Mark XXXVII's information in the game. Photo(1116).png|Hammerhead with the War Machine Mark II in the Summer Fever Promo Poster. ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark XXXVII is the thirty-seventh suit built by Tony Stark, and is the 30th suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark XXXVII is the second armor known to have the ability to go underwater. The first being the Mark VI. * The Mark XXXVII is the first and only known armor to use dark sea green as it's overall armor color, making it fairly unique * The Mark XXXVII '''is the fifth armor to be named after an animal, the first being Tiger, the second being Python, the third being Fiddler, and the fourth being the Red Snapper. * This is also the first and only armor to be equipped with torpedoes. Gallery Photo(637).JPG File:Photo(89).JPG|The '''Mark XXXVII, also known as "Hammerhead", a Deep Sea Suit. File:Photo(119).JPG|The Mark XXXVII in full view. File:Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-16h30m44s253.png|The Mark XXXVII in flight, as it targets and prepares to eliminate the Extremis Soldiers, in the movie Iron Man 3. Hammerheadengage.png Hammerhead-IM3.png Photo(154).jpg IM3_SoA_MK37.png File:Photo(18).jpg|The Mark XXXVII in the marvel comics artwork. Mk_37.jpg Mk_37_2.jpg Photo(273).JPG File:Photo (16).jpg|The full view of the Mark XXXVII, as seen in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game appliacation for mobile devices. File:Photo(32).jpg images (4).jpg download (4).jpg s-l300 (1).jpg images (5).jpg Mark_XXXVII_Hammerhead-IM3SF.png maxresdefault (37).jpg 20150209164038 81907.jpg References External Links * * * * The Mark XXXVII's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Frost Charge Category:Destroyed Armors